Many devices for illuminating bicycles (bikes) at night are known. One example is the Bikeglow™ safety light, consisting of an electroluminescent wire and a battery power unit adapted to be mounted on a bike. Normally the wire is wound around portions of the bike frame, away from moving parts and cables; however, I have seen the electroluminescent wire taped to the spokes of a bike wheel, with the power unit secured to rotate with the wheel between the spokes.
The Revolights™ bike lighting system consists of two narrow rings of LEDs that mount directly to each wheel using a series of clips and ring spacers. The clips are three-part clips, each clip having a spoke-clamping base with a screw-receiving bore and a slot that snaps loosely over a spoke, a cross-bar adapted to be secured to the spoke-clamping base with a screw, and the screw. The spoke-clamping base rotates loosely around the spoke until the cross-arm is tightened in place with the screw, activating the clamping halves of the base to frictionally lock it against rotation on the spoke. The cross-arm is sized to span the wheel width, and the ends of the cross-arms include screw-receiving bores so that slotted portions of the LED rings aligned over the rims on each side of the wheel can be fastened to the clips with screws.
While the Revolights™ LED rings produce a useful ground level headlight/taillight effect at the leading/trailing edges of the front and rear wheels, in addition to side illumination for visibility by others, the multi-part clips are relatively complicated to manipulate and secure to the spokes, and the LED rings and associated hardware needed to align, install, and operate the lights make a system that is unnecessarily complicated and expensive for simple side illumination of the wheels.